


Be Still, Terrible Heart

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanmix, Image Heavy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Fanmix for this loose Demonstuck AUReality is broken, and you've got 2 guys who've just been driving for days, and 2 upper-tier demons who have escaped their plane into the human worldAnd you've got Death, just doing her job





	1. Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> Loosely a Demonstuck AU
> 
> Please don't repost anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I Bite Through it' Is a glitch Noise piece that contain sudden loud sounds

Here's my loosely a demonstuck AU Fanmix with its own album art and track art

Songs chosen mostly on the basis of a mood it creates

**[Be Still, Terrible Heart](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7idMMb8OvBqCT4PAXipXp4SISzPAB0mj) **

 

**i. Reality Break (the beginning of the end)**

\- keep driving keep driving keep driving keep driving keep driving

\- what the fuck is happening???

\- fucking shit.

 

\- bastards, all of em

\- hush. we can take them

 

****

**Interlude**

\- lots to do, lots to do

 

****

****

**ii. And They Dreamed of Death**

\- they saw her once, in their sleep

\- Why this.

\- she can only answer for the departed

\- they talk

 

\- anybody. Anybody I know?

\- sure, but do you really want to know who?

 

\- I want to be dead

\- sorry that's not in my job description

\- lol you're alright. 

 

\- I don't care for this

\- Never said you had to, buddy 

 

\- anybody I know

\- sure

\- good

\- that's the spirit!

 

****

****

****

**iii. Initializing**

\- a flash of bright light and a loud sharp crack. 

\- not the weirdest thing out there but when the lights fell and hit the ground with a thud and a shout, well.

 

****

****

****

****

**iv. Processing**

 

****

****

**v. Stalling**

\- its kinda beautiful if you forget about the parts of the sky that's just missing

\- its still beautiful anyway don't talk shit.

 

****

**Interlude**

\- I've got you, don't worry

 

****

****

**vi. Release**

\- let's go


	2. Bonus EriFefSol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was drawn before the current Narrative came to be

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the images break, please tell me and i'll fix it when I can!


End file.
